The present invention relates generally to a system including an arrangement for tracking the position of a boring tool and/or one or more buried lines within a region and, more particularly, to an arrangement for using certain characteristics of a dipole locating signal emanated from the boring tool and/or certain characteristics of a locating signal emanated from the buried lines to provide indications as to the locations of the boring tool and/or the in-ground lines.
The installation of utility lines underground using horizontal directional drilling equipment is increasingly popular for reasons including elimination of the need to dig a trench. A number of prior art approaches are available for the purpose of tracking the position of the boring tool within a region using a dipole locating signal that is transmitted from the boring tool. As one example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,589 entitled DEVICE AND METHOD FOR LOCATING AN INGROUND OBJECT AND HOUSING FORMING PART OF SAID DEVICE (hereinafter the '589 patent) which is commonly assigned with the present application and which is incorporated herein by reference. The '589 patent, like other prior art approaches, utilizes a portable locating device to detect the locating signal for use in providing positional indications to an operator.
While the '589 patent holds a position representing a significant advance in the field of boring tool locating and is, in fact, highly accurate and effective, it is submitted that there is room for additional improvement. In particular, at least a minimum degree of skill is required on behalf of an operator to obtain locating results that are precise within some degree of tolerance. This skill requires, for example, some advance awareness and/or training regarding particular characteristics of the locating signal itself. In this connection, at least some investment in operator training is required. Moreover, locating operations are slowed to some extent by requiring the application of procedures which insure accurate locating. These procedures become more important in proportion to the level of inexperience of an unskilled operator.
As one concern, it should be appreciated that in many regions buried lines have previously been installed. When such lines are present, it is important to avoid damage caused by contact with the boring tool. In the past, operators often relied on pre-existing information as to the location of the lines provided, for example, by a utility company or by locating services frequently provided by the utility company using simplistic locating devices and techniques. This concern has been further elevated with the possibility of the presence of fiber optic cables. In many instances, the lines are themselves electrically conductive or, in the case of fiber optic cables, are configured with an electrically conductive tracer wire for use in transmitting a utility locating signal therefrom. It is submitted that a portable unit remains to be seen which facilitates boring tool and cable locating in a single, convenient device.
The present invention provides a highly advantageous portable locator and associated method which is submitted to resolve the foregoing concerns while providing still further advantages.